Digimon Warriors
by pokecj42
Summary: When the Digital World is in danger again, a hero is chosen to save it. Him and his friends, along with their Digimon partners will save the Digital World...or will they be defeated in both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

" I will not let you enter the Digital World!"

A force was trying to break into the Digital World. The one pushing against it was Eaglemon. Eaglemon was a giant bird-like Digimon covered in golden chrondigizoit. Eaglemon is a Mega-Level Digimon and his armor deflects every attack. Which is why he is the guardian of the Digital World. The force trying to enter was a virus and if it hit, it would annihilate the Digital World.

" With my armor, I could do this all day!" Eaglemon shouted. " The prophecy states that bad human's will try to destroy us but the New Digidestined will stop this! And that is why I must not give up!" Eaglemon pushed the virus out of the barrier and landed on the ground for some rest. When suddenly three streaks of light flew across the sky, heading towards Earth.

" Come on Elijah! Just try it. It'll be pretty cool."

" Now way Chris." Elijah said. " Digimon is just a lame copy of Pokemon."

" No that's not true." Chris said. " It's way different."

Chris and Elijah were best friends. They looked alike with them both having black hair and wearing glasses. While Elijah was short and Chris was tall, and they had this argument multiple times.

" Look, just try it already! It can't hurt!" Chris said.

" I already said no! That stuff is lame and it tries to make it seem real when it's not." Elijah said.

" It would be cool if it was, you know?" Chris said.

" No, I don't know." Elijah said. " Let's just go already. We'll go upstairs and play something."

Elijah and Chris walked upstairs and Elijah opened the door to Chris' room. " What the heck is wrong with your TV?!"

Chris walked up, not paying attention. " Sorry, I left Digimon playing when I went downstairs…"

" No look!" Elijah shouted.

The TV was glowing white and wind was blowing throughout the room. " The window isn't even open!" Chris shouted.

The two walked into the room and the door slammed behind them. " What?!" Elijah shouted.

" **Christian Melendez! Do you wish to help people in need?"**

" What's that noise?" Elijah shouted.

" Y-yes! Yes! I want to help people." Chris answered.

" **Then you'll need these, Chris and Elijah!"**

Suddenly, two streaks of light came out of the TV and flew into Chris and Elijah's hands. " These are…" Chris was shocked. He held in his hand a Green Digivice. It was long, almost like a walkie-talkie and had a large black button in the middle and a screen on the top.

Before he could see Elijah and what he had, the wind reversed and he was pulled into the TV. He opened his eyes to see green surrounding him, as he slowly moved through a tunnel. In his hand was some type of electronic. It was green, a screen on the top half of it, and a large white button on the bottom.

" What is this?" Chris asked.

Suddenly, the tunnel ended and he was thrown into a white light. Chris woke up sitting in a green field. He was alone, just him and the grass. He got up and looked around. There was a forest to his right and he was on a cliff. Over the cliff, in the distance, seemed to be a village.

" Where the world am I?" Chris said to himself. He stopped talking when he noticed a buzzing noise. He turned and looked back at the forest. A swarm of giant bugs were flying above the forest. They put a shadow across the land as the flew in their giant swarm and Chris took off running. He ran to the edge of the cliff and slid down, as the bugs tried to grab and bite him. When he reached the bottom, he tripped and fell and thought that the bugs were going to grab him.

" In here!" A voice said and Chris was grabbed and dragged into a hole.

Chris opened his eyes to see another weird monster. Chris backed up. " Who are you? What are you?"

" I should as you the same thing." It said. " My name is Dorumon. And I'm a guy, not an it. You're lucky I saved you, and on that point, what are you?"

" My name's Chris. I'm a human. But you still didn't answer my question. What are you?" Chris asked.

" A Digimon of course!"Dorumon shouted.

 _A-a Digimon?_ Chris thought. _Maybe that light brought me to the Digital World._

Chris looked at Dorumon. He had purple fur on most of his body and purple ears with black stripes. His hands and feet were white with black claws and he had a long purple tail with a white tip.

" Whatever you are, you sure picked a bad time to come here." Dorumon said.

" Why?" Chris asked.

" This world is ravaged with evil, an evil Digimon is trying to take over, though I do not know his name. He's trying to find every evil Digimon he can, and use them to destroy the good." Dorumon said. " My dream is to save this world, I want to save everyone!"

" I want to help you!" Chris blurted. " I want to help save the Digital World!"

Suddenly, Chris' device started to glow. He yanked it out of his pocket and a voice spoke.

" **Chris. Dorumon. You two have been chosen to lead the resistance and save this world...as the new pair of Digidestined human and Digimon!** "

The light dimmed out and Chris and Dorumon looked at each other. " Well then, human, are you ready to start?"

" My names Chris by the way, Dorumon, and yeah, let's do this!" Chris said.

Chris and Dorumon jumped out of the hole and ran toward the village. The giant bugs were swarming the town. " We've got to help them!" Dorumon shouted over the buzzing.

" What are those things?" Chris asked.

" They're Yanmamon! Bug Digimon who joined the Evil Army. Champion level. We can't defeat them on our own!" Dorumon said.

Chris looked at the Yanmamon. They looked like giant, badge dragonflies, with four green eyes and a two mouths. One of them noticed Chris and Dorumon and flew straight at them. It grabbed Chris and flew him into the air. " A human?" Yanmamon said. " The boss with like me returning on of these."

" Chris!" Dorumon shouted. " I've got to help him! We have to follow our dreams!"

" Dorumon!" Chris shouted. His Digivice began to glow. _I've got it!_ He thought. " Dorumon Digivolve!"

" Dorumon Digivolve to…"Dorumon began to glow and his fur turned into a darker purple shade. Stripes appeared along his fur and his head grew fur spikes. His claws turned red and curved and a red jewel appeared on his forehead. Out of his back sprouted wings with a purple outline. " Dorugamon!"

Dorugamon flew up to the Yanmamon and punched it in the face. Yanmamon was pushed back and dropped Chris. " Dorugamon! Help!" Dorugamon flew down and grabbed Chris, putting him on the ground. " Now go exterminate that bug!"

Dorugamon flew back up in front of the Yanmamon. " You'll regret that! Yanmamon said. " Sonic Bite!" Yanmamon flew at Dorugamon and bit his arm. Dorugamon flinched in pain and tried to punch Yanmamon off, but he wouldn't let go. " Fine." Dorugamon said. " Cannonball!" Dorugamon fired a gray sphere from his mouth and sent Yanmamon flying to the ground. " Let's end this! Power...Metal!" Dorugamon fired a giant gray sphere from his mouth and hit Yanmamon, turning him to data. The other Yanmamon noticed and started to fly away.

Dorugamon landed and turned back to Dorumon. " You did it!" Chris said as he high-fived Dorumon.

" I guess I did." Dorumon said. " And the other guys flew away!" Dorumon and Chris walked to the village and noticed that nobody was around. They kept walking and saw someone standing a few feet away.

" Who's that?" Chris asked.

Dorumon just stood there. _Why is he here? Did the army really want this place that bad?_

The Digimon turned around and growled. " So you two chased the Yanmamon away...Digidestined!"

The Digimon was similar to a serpent, a land serpent. It had a long tail and no legs, an arm with a large, double-sided hook and another arm with a large, spiky blaster. It's head had a large spike and it had yellow, hair-like fur. " My name is Grimmon! One of the Evil Armies Champion Fighters! I was sent to take this place, on a whim that the new Digidestined of prophecy would appear and I guess it was right."


	2. Chapter 2

" Prepare to be deleted! Chrono Destruction!" Grimmon fired a blast from his hand and destroyed an entire building. It turned into yellow data instantly.

Dorumon grabbed Chris' hand and started running. " All the Digimon here are gone, and on our own, there's no way we can beat this guy."

" But we have to try!" Chris said.

" There's no point right now!" Dorumon said.

" I don't care." Chris stopped running. " I never give up, and I'm not going to now!" Chris turned and ran back towards Grimmon.

 _Maybe he's...right._ Dorumon ran after Chris. " I'm here for you buddy. Let's Digivolve!"

" Got it!" Chris said. " Dorumon Digivolve!"

Dorumon started to glow as his fur darkened and his claws turned red and grew. His wings popped out his back and he flew at Grimmon. " Dorumon Digivolve to...Dorugamon!"

Dorugamon punched Grimmon in the face and knocked him back. Grimmon recovered and swung his hook at Dorugamon. He smacked Dorugamon with the hook and then smacked him again sending him flying into a building.

" We don't have enough power!" Chris said.

Grimmon slammed Dorugamon with the hook over, and over.

" We need help!" Chris said.

" Agumon. Pepper Breath."

Grimmon backed up from the attack. " Who?"

But Chris and Dorugamon were gone.

" Who saved us?" Chris asked. He opened his eyes to see...Elijah?! Chris shot up. " Elijah?! So you did come with me here! And you have a Digimon!"

Elijah just looked at him, coldly. " You're lucky I saved you. And my 'Digimon' is just some game data, like everything else. Nothing here is real, it's just a game." Then he got in Chris' face. " And you know that I don't lose games.

Chris stood up. They were back on the cliff, after running from Grimmon. " What do you mean? These guys are real-" He looked to Dorumon, now back to rookie. " They care about us!"

" I don't care about Agumon and he doesn't care about me." Elijah said.

" You idiot! Don't you see? You have a Digivice too! We are the Digidestined! And you even have the original first Digidestined Digimon. Well, the same species." Chris said.

" Whatever. I'm leaving this place. I discovered the way to the next level." He pulled out a blue device.

" That's your-" Chris was cut off.

" Shut it. Using this, I get to the next level. Anyway, see ya." Elijah pointed out his Digivice and jumped into a green portal.

" Sorry about him." Agumon said. " See ya again!" Agumon jumped after Elijah.

" What a jerk." Dorumon said as he walked up.

" He can be sometimes…" Chris said.

" So what now?" Dorumon asked.

" I guess we leave." Chris said and took out his Digivice. " Transfer!"

" I'm sorry I failed, Master." Grimmon said.

" A young human stood on top of a building in the village. His long, blond hair blew to the right in the wind. " No worries, Grimmon." The boy said.

" CJ will be out of this game next time, and Dorugamon too." He said as he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: A new area,Some new problems!

Chris and Dorumon landed in a green meadow. Flowers of different colors lay on the ground.

" This place looks nice." Dorumon said. " Maybe no one is here."

" Let's go try to find some other Digimon." Chris said. " Then, we can be sure."

Chris and Dorumon started walking across the meadow. Eventually, a town came into sight. " Let's check it out." Chris said.

The two ran toward the town at full speed. When they reached the town, it was once again, empty. The two looked around and saw no one, neither friend or enemy.

On top of a nearby wooden building, ( the town was made of wood), someone smirked at the two. " So that boy has arrived here too…well, I'll turn him into data before he knows it!"

The Digimon landed in front of Chris and Dorumon and cracked his knuckles. " Welcome to Dark Town. My soon to be Mini-Kingdom!" The Digimon was tall and black other than a red mark on his chest. He had large wings but they were covered in holes and he had long arms.

" N-No way!" Chris said. He recognized the Digimon. He pointed out his finger. " Y-You're D-D-Devimon!"

" You know this guy?" Dorumon asked. " And what's so scary about him?"

" Why don't I show you?" Devimon said. " Death Hand!" Devimon sent a blast towards Chris and Dorumon jumped in the way.

" Dorumon!" Chris shouted. " Get away from him!"

" I'm kind of trying!" Dorumon said as he tried to stand up. Devimon kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying towards another building.

" Hurricane Gale!"

Devimon was sent flying away into a building when the wind became extremely powerful. " W-What happened?" Devimon asked.

" I happened you weakling!" A white Digimon stood in the air. It looked like a woman, and had large white wings on it's back and a mask covering her mouth. " I am Zephyrmon! An Ultimate level, my Hurricane Gale will knock the wind out and into you."

" I've heard of you! You may have stopped me now but once the army achieves Self Digivolution, your finished!" Devimon said as he flew away.

" Thanks, Zephyrmon! You saved us!" Chris said.

" I couldn't done it too…" Dorumon grumbled.

" No problem, Digidestined. But now I must take my leave, I've got other Digimon to help." Zephyrmon said as she warped away.

" Looks like she fell for it…" Devimon said as he stepped out from behind a building. " Now taste this! Death Hand!"

The blast hit Dorumon and sent him flying. " I've got no more energy…" Dorumon said.

" What do I do now?" Chris thought.

" I'll destroy this human first." Devimon said. " No be erased!"

" Quetzalmon! Freeze Wave!"

A serpent-like Digimon appeared in front of Chris and blasted Devimon with a cold wind. " What now?" Devimon asked as he froze into a block of ice.

A young boy with long black hair stood behind Chris. " Well, look who it is?"

" Washington?! You're here?" Chris asked.

" Yes I am, stepbrother. Luckily, I saved your tail." Washington said.

" Well, thanks for that. But I have so many questions…" Chris said.

" Questions later. Here!" Washington said as he tossed Chris a can. " Give it to your Digimon. It's Digibites. They'll put your Digimon at full strength."

" Thanks." Chris gave Dorumon some Digi-Bites.

" These are good!" He said as he ate. Then he stood up and started to glow. " Woah! I'm full of energy!"

" Dorumon Digivolve to…!" Dorumon grew his claws back as his fur transformed. His wings popped out and he shouted " Dorugamon!"

" Great. Now, Quetzalmon, Chris, let's take this creep!" Washington shouted.

Quetzalmon and Dorugamon flew over to Devimon. " You think you to can stop me? Just try it!" Devimon shouted.

" We will!" Dorugamon said. " Power Metal!" A giant gray sphere flew out at Devimon. Devimon tried to dodge but Quetzalmon got behind him.

" Toltec Wind!" A strong wind pushed Devimon towards the Power Metal and the blast exploded on contact.

Chris looked down on the ground and noticed a pair of goggles. _Where did these come from?_ Chris grabbed them and put them on just before being covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Devimon was nowhere in sight. " We did it!" Washington shouted.

 _Something isn't right._ Chris thought. _That couldn't have beaten him...could it have?_

" Touch of Evil!"

" Ugh!" Washington shouted as Devimon grabbed his shoulder. The dark energy flowed into Washington until Devimon stood up.

" No!" Chris shouted.

" You're little friend is now under my control. And a Digimon must listen to his 'human'. But just in case…" Devimon grabbed Quetzalmon. " Touch of Evil." The touch turned Quetzalmon back to his rookie form, Wormmon.

Washington stood in front of Chris. " I must follow my master's order. Chris, prepare yourself."

" There's no point in arguing with him. That can't beat the touch of evil. Fine. Dorugamon, get ready to fight." Chris said.

" Fine." Dorugamon said. " Let's do this!"

Washington just looked at them coldly, black in his eyes. " Wormmon, Dark-Digivolve!"

" Wait what?!" Chris said.

" Wormmon, Dark-Digivolve to…!" Wormmon was surrounded in fire and started to grow taller. Wings popped out of his back, similar to a butterfly. He stood on two legs and faced Dorugamon. " Shadramon!"

Shadramon aimed his hands at Dorugamon. " Flash Buster!" Shadramon shot fire from both hands. Dorugamon flew up into the air above Shadramon.

" Cannonball!" Dorugamon shot a grey sphere at Shadramon. Shadramon knocked it away with his forearm. " What?!"

" You can't hurt me with those attacks. I'm an ultimate level Digimon!" Shadramon said. " Flash Buster!"

Dorugamon fell to the floor. " What now? How do I beat this guy?"

Suddenly, Zephyrmon flew in front of Dorugamon. " You're back!" Chris shouted.

" No time to talk. Human, Digifuse us!" Zephyrmon said.

" Digi...Fuse?" Chris said. " I remember! I'll try, Zephyrmon!"

Chris swung around in a circle and pumped his fist out, while holding his Digivice. " Dorugamon, Zephyrmon, Digi-Fuse!"

Dorugamon and Zephyrmon were pulled together and a bright light appeared. When the light dimmed, a white and blue striped Digimon stood there. It had two white wings and two blue wings. It also had Dorugamon claws.

" Doruzephyrmon!" Doruzephyrmon shouted. " I'm Doruzephrymon! An Ultimate Level Digimon. My Metal Wind attack will knock the air right out of you!"

" Flash Buster!" Shadramon shouted. The fire flew towards Doruzephyrmon.

" Metal Wind!" Dorzephyrmon shouted as a giant gust of wind, filled with pieces of metal blew at Shadramon. Shadramon couldn't take it and was knocked to the ground. Shadramon dedigivolved back to Wormmon and lay at Washington's feet.

" No!" Devimon shouted. " He was a great weapon."

" Now it's your turn!" Doruzephyrmon said. " Wind Metal!"

The wind blew Devimon into a portal and then he was gone.

Doruzephyrmon went back to Dorugamon and Zephyrmon and walked to Chris. Dorugamon went back to being Dorumon and they looked at Washington.

" Get up!" Washington shouted as he kicked Wormmon. " You useless data!"

" Stop it!" Chris said as he grabbed Washington. " This isn't you! Snap out of it."

" Just leave me alone!" Washington shouted.

" Just shut up!" Chris said as he punched him in the face.

Washington fell to the floor and snapped back to normal. " Wormmon!" He said as he grabbed him.

" No problem, Washington. I know it wasn't you." Wormmon said.

" I'll see you around, Chris." Washington said as he opened a portal.

" See you around, bro. Be safe." Chris said.

Washington gave a thumbs-up and jumped into the portal with Wormmon on his back.

" Ready to go? Dorumon?" Chris said.

Dorumon stared intently at the ground. He clenched his fists, seemingly not hearing Chris.

" Hey, Dorumon." Chris said as he grabbed shook Dorumon.

" Oh. Sorry, Chris." Dorumon said. " I was just thinking...The Digimon here...they all got destroyed. I don't want that to happen in the next place. Ok?"

" You got it!" Chris said. " Now then, let's go!"

" So what's this place?" Dorumon asked.

" How should I know? You're the Digimon." Chris said.

They were standing in front of a large castle. It had a bridge and a moat and two tall pillars on each side. " Looks like something out of a movie." Chris said.

" What's a movie?" Dorumon asked.

" Nevermind. Let's go check it out." Chris said.

" You aren't checking anything out."

Chris and Dorumon turned around to see a Digimon standing behind them.

" So you two are the pair of trouble-makers. The Chaos army doesn't like pests."

" So that's the armies name." Chris said. " Anyway, who are you?"

" My name is Arresterdramon. Though I'm not alone. I'm a Digifusion. Thankfully, the army was able to make a device to temporarily fuse Digimon. I've only got a couple of minutes left. Enough to destroy you!" Arresterdramon said. " Infinity Prism Gallet!"

A lot of missiles flew towards Dorumon and Chris. They looked like beams of light. The two ran for the castle and ducked. The missiles flew over their head and smashed the door to pieces. When they looked back towards Arresterdramon, two Digimon stood there.

One of them looked like a purple humanoid dragon. It had a spiky, red chest, almost resembling armor. And a long purple neck, with a large spiky head. It also had a tail, with a large silver spike. " I am Arresterdramon." He said.

The other was a large machine like Digimon. It towered above them, almost the size of the castle itself.

" Thank you for your help, GigaBreakdramon...but I have no more use for you. Goodbye." Arresterdramon stabbed GigaBreakdramon with it's tail and laughed as he turned to data. He then turned to face Chris. " Now it's your turn."

" WHO DARES ATTACK MY CASTLE!" A Digimon jumped down and landed in front of Chris. " I am Yasyamon! A Champion Level Digimon. My Double Strike attack will leave you seeing double."

" So you're the king?"Arresterdramon asked. " You look more like a pawn."

" Do not judge. I started out as Veemon, the prince and went on my quest to find the Digi-Egg of sincerity. Armor Digivolving into what you see now. I will not lose to you!" Yasyamon said.

" Whatever you say." Arresterdramon said. " I will destroy this boy and take your castle by nightfall! Mach Flickr!" Arresterdramon jumped towards Yasyamon and started punching at Mach was able to keep up though and kept blocking every punch.

Chris looked at Dorumon. " Quick, it's time to Digivolve!"

" Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!" Dorugamon flew towards Arresterdramon and head-butt him in the stomach. Arresterdramon backed up and looked at Dorugamon.

" Fine, I'll take both of you!" He said. " Spiral Shredder!" Arresterdramon started to spin at incredible speeds. He zoomed towards Dorugamon but Yasyamon pushed him out of the way. Yasyamon used his swords to block the attack. Arresterdramon landed behind him. Yasyamon smiled but it faded as he swords fell to pieces.

Arresterdramon smirked as he turned to watch a large, yellow gash appear in Yasyamon's stomach. Data leaked as Yasyamon fell on his knees, left arm over his stomach. " I'm sorry, human. Please...please save my kingdom…" Yasyamon disappeared into data as Arresterdramon laughed.

" Pathetic fool. Thank's for the dark energy." Arresterdramon said.

Chris fell to the ground and started to cry. " No! He only wanted to save his people! He was doing his best!" He glared at Arresterdramon. " And you deleted him!"

" And?" Arresterdramon said. " What is your point?"

Dorugamon stood there, shocked at the events. He started to growl and glared at Arresterdramon. Chris looked at Dorugamon. His eyes were like daggers, so fierce and cold, and they were aimed at Arresterdramon." I'll...I'll delete you! I won't let you get away with this!"

Purple energy started to swirl around Dorugamon. " Dorugamon...Dark...Digi-"

" NO!"

Chris jumped on Dorugamon and shook him. " No! Don't do it. This won't avenge him! Please!" A tear fell on Dorugamon and he stopped moving and the energy faded. Dorugamon went back to Dorumon and looked at Chris. " Thanks Chris. We'll find another way."

A few hours later…

Chris woke up and looked around. He seemed to be in some sort of lab. Surrounded by beakers and some sort of large capsule. He looked towards the door, tried to move, trapped. Though the door came Arresterdramon and he smirked. " Glad you could wake up, Chris. I was able to capture you, easily. And Dorugamon too."

A light flashed on and Dorugamon was tied to a machine. " Sorry, Chris…" He said weakly.

" Now! No time to waste! The experiment is now!" Arresterdramon said. He flipped a switch and laughed.

Dorugamon screamed in pain and agony as lights flashed around him. He shook and shattered until the glass in the room exploded and he fell to the floor.

" What did you do?!" Chris said.

" Just a little cloning." Arresterdramon said. " Now, give your Digimon some Digi-Bites. I want him at full strength for this battle."

Chris was released from his chain and ran to Dorugamon. He fed him the Digi-Bites and stood up.

" Thanks...Chris. I'm ready now!" Dorugamon said. " What did he do to me anyway?"

" He said something about cloning." Chris said. " But I don't really know."

" You can stop guessing. It's time for a show!" Arresterdramon said. " Rise, DexDorugamon!"

A Digimon busted from the roof and landed in front of Arresterdramon. It looked similar to Dorugamon but like a badly made robot. It was covered with spikes and stitches and it's tail was a made of sparking wires. " _I am DexDorugamon. Prepare to be destroyed._ "

DexDorugamon charged at Dorugamon and grabbed him, flying into the air. Dorugamon slammed his head against DexDorugamon and broke free. " So you do feel pain?" Dorugamon said. " You're real."

" _That's no matter to you! Just fight me so I can prove who is stronger!"_ DexDorugamon said.

" Fine." Dorugamon said. " But we don't have to fight. You can avoid this!"

" _I don't care!_ " DexDorugamon said as he scratched Dorugamon across the face. Dorugamon was sent flying towards the ground and opened his eyes to see DexDorugamon preparing an attack. " _Cannonball!"_

" Cannonball!" Dorugamon said as he countered the attack. Both Digimon shot grey spheres form their mouth and they exploded on impact. The two flew in the air, staring at each other.

" DexDorugamon. Let's go. We have new orders." Arresterdramon said.

DexDorugamon landed beside Arresterdramon. " _Listen. You should know…"_

A piercing scream filled the area with chills as DexDorugamon impaled his hand into Arresterdramon. " _That was my Metal Cast. As I was saying, you should know I take orders from no weaklings."_ DexDorugamon flew away as Arresterdramon dissolved into data.

" What did he do?" Chris asked as Dorugamon landed beside him.

" There's something I should explain to you first." Dorugamon said. " All Digimon are made with a Digi-Core. It's who they are. What DexDorugamon does is he takes that. He rips out a Digimon Digi-Core and...they turn out like Arresterdramon."

Chris clenched his fist. " That jerk! We'll get him. We have to." Chris said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chaos Race!

" Where are we this time?" Chris asked as they looked around.

" It looks like some sort of jungle." Dorumon said. " Maybe there's some Digimon around."

" Let's have a look." Chris said as they started to walk. The two looked through the forest but could only see trees.

" I got it!" Dorumon said. " I'll climb the tree!" Dorumon climbed to the top and put a hand over his eyes to block the sun.

Chris looked up. " See anything?"

" No...Uh oh! Chris!" Dorumon said as he jumped down. " The Yanmamon are back!"

" Then let's go! You ready?" Chris asked.

" You bet! Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!" Dorugamon said as Chris jumped on his back. The two flew into the sky toward the village. The Yanmamon were swarming the village and draining their data.

Chris put his goggles over his eyes. " Let me down here!"

" You wanna jump?!" Dorugamon asked.

" Yeah! I gotta plan!" Chris said as he jumped off. He started to fall to the ground, until he was caught by an owl-like Digimon wearing goggles. On his forehead was the crest of love.

" I knew it! Thanks Washington!" Chris said.

Washington stood on the ground, shaking his head. " He's always been reckless…"

Dorugamon charged into the swarm of Yanmamon and started to fire Cannonballs at them. " Leave the villagers alone!" He said.

Chris looked up at the Digimon. " What's your name?"

" You know me. I was Wormmon but when Washington got the crest of love, I became Aurumon. I'm mainly for flying battles, since my fighting isn't very great." Aurumon said.

" Let me down here, K?" Chris said. " You go do your stuff!"

Aurumon let Chris go and flew to fight the Yanmamon.

" Let's get to the town!" Chris shouted as he and Washington took off. When they arrived, an unlikely visitor await them.

" Sorry to interrupt but...I just hit the un-pause button." A young boy with blonde hair stood in front of Tito. He brushed some of his long hair from his face and looked at Chris. Beside him, a large Digimon stood there, Grimmon.

Chris looked over and his whole facial expression changed. " Tito?! Even you are here?! And Grimmon too?!"

" So you remember me…" Grimmon said. " I'm glad but you haven't seen anything yet."

" Sorry to interrupt but I think, I have some catching up to do with my...brother." Tito said.

" What are you doing here?!" Chris said. " And why are you with a Digimon like that?! He's evil!"

" Grimmon is my partner. In this game, it's Co-op. We work together. Me and Grimmon will take you and Dorugamon down. But first, I'd like to tell you about the next level." Tito said.

" Game? What the heck are you talking about?" Chris asked.

" Grimmon needs to Digivolve...but he is special. We are searching for something called the Chronos Core. With it, he will Digivolve and have the power to annihilate you. Anyways, I don't have time for all of this. So see ya!" A Yanmamon flew down in front of Tito and he climbed on. " Oh! And before I go. All of your little portals to different areas, are all shortcuts on one large continent. If you wanna find the Chronos Core, you might wanna try walking. Lazy!" Then, Grimmon and Yanmamon flew off into the distance.

" That was weird…" Washington said. " We'll we don't have time to do this game, let's just go."

" No!" Chris said. " We have to do this. We have to save him! It's top priority!"

" You don't boss me around!" Washington said. " I'm leaving!"

Chris grabbed his shirt. " We are going to find him!"

Washington grabbed Chris' shirt. " You can find him! I'm going."

Washington fell to the floor as Chris punched him in the face. Washington tackled him to the ground and the two started wrestling. They took turns punching each other in the face until Chris pinned him. " I have to save my brother from this! You know you would do the same if it was your brother! "

Washington stopped and looked up. _He is just worried about his brother. I can't just leave him. What type of stepbrother would that make me?_ "Fine." Washington said. " I'll help you."

" Thanks." Chris said as they stood up. " Now let's go find that Chronos Core."

" Not yet."

Chris and Washington looked over to see Elijah walking towards them. " Elijah!" Chris said.

" Hi, Christian. Hi, Washington." Elijah said, smirking. " I'll make this quick. I'm challenging Chris to a battle."

" A battle? We are Digi-destined! We fight other bad people. Not each other!" Chris said.

" Yeah right." Elijah said. " Greymon!"

Greymon walked over to Elijah. The huge dinosaur totally out-sized the boys, " Yes? Elijah."

Elijah smirked at Chris and Elijah. " Nova Blast. Burn them to ashes."

Greymon looked at them. " I'm sorry. I do not wish to do this but I must do as commanded." Greymon prepared his fire. " Nova Blast!"

The ball of fire was on a direct path for Chris. Chris covered his face with his hands and prepared for the heat. To his surprise, Dorugamon had blocked the attack with his wings.

" You alright?" Dorugamon asked.

" I'm great. You holding up?" Chris asked.

" Yeah. Those Yanmamon were a warm-up. I needed a challenge!" Dorugamon flew towards Greymon. " Let's just see if he fits the title!"

" Greymon, teach that Digimon some respect!" Elijah said.

Greymon charged at Dorugamon and slammed into him with his body. Dorugamon flew higher into the air and prepared his attack. " Cannonball!"

Dorugamon flew around Greymon, firing Cannonballs at him from above. Greymon dodged most of them and then fired a Nova Blast at Dorugamon. Dorugamon couldn't dodge it and fell to the ground. As he stood up, Greymon headbutted him and knocked him into a tree.

" Come on, Dorugamon!" Chris said.

" Finish him, Greymon!" Elijah said. " This game is mine to win!"

" Game?" Chris shouted. " What is it with you people?! Can't you tell…" Chris shouted as he ran towards Elijah.

Everyone stopped and stared as Chris punched Elijah in the face, knocking him to the ground. " Can't you tell...it's real! Digimon are real! You felt that, yet you still say this is imaginary, a game?"

At that moment, everything turned white. Everyone disappeared. Nothing was left and Chris could see nothing but white. And when it cleared, he looked up and noticed.

He was in his bedroom.


	5. REWRITE ANNOUNCEMENT

I have to announce that I will be REWRITING this story. It wasn't too great at the start, but thank you to those who liked it. I will be posting the first chapter very soon so come read it! Thank you all. See you soon! In the Digital World!


End file.
